


Sweet Summers

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Country setting, M/M, Peaches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now was it the peach tree or another reason for the nickname..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Summers

Clammy warmed metal, flat to his skin. A sensation he was growing used to, as his skin grew to it, sweat and heat forming adhesive. His legs repositioned constantly, his skin felt uncomfortable. Caged words and expressions threatened to escape in every form, his fingers were the first casualty. Lost in twirling his hair, a nervous twitch he couldn’t control.

The hand pressed above him squeaked on the metal door, a damp palm attributed by the hot and dry country air. The held open school door creaked, a protest that died with the warm wind. Prominent teeth in the confident grin, it overpowered the dying down background rabble.

“Hey Peaches.”

The name forced a hiccup tight from Lalna’s chest. A nickname only originating from his front yard; a peach tree, or what he hoped was the reason.

Eyes flickered down, summing up what, was left unknown. “Books too heavy for you?”

Textbooks slid slowly out of his grip, forcing a readjust on the overly glossy covers, again. Lalna’s nervy laugh puffed at his lips, produced without any sound. His throat constricted as he tried to swallow, spurring an unintended throat clear which came with no answering declaration. 

“I could carry them for you…” The low voice dripped temptation as a dirtied breeze caught his hair.

Lalna’s eyes dodged the question that needed no response. The books snuck out of his grasp, into the other teen’s hands who held them like toys. Seeing the wide hands holding his books with ease threw a shake into Lalna’s voice.

“N-need help with your homework again Rythian?” The small drawl of his words enticed the other closer, too close for any sort of breathing room. “Which chapter, ah, were you stuck on..?”

The thought dissipated as soon as Rythian’s breath was to his neck. It felt warmer than the early summer sun, but damp like its dew dotted grass. Lalna could hear him swallow, directly to his ear, the feeling skipped down his skin.

“I want to see if you taste as sweet as peaches…”

The words sparked shivers across his bones and rushed his blood. There wasn’t much time to gasp in suspense as he neck grew wet. A tongue glided up his skin, sampling what it wanted. Lalna’s body tensed, retaining a breath as the strange feeling crept its way to a state of luxury. Saliva squelched in the hot mouth, with a returned tongue to study the taste. Lalna’s eyelids dropped, growing desperate for the answer that took its time.

“Hmm… I’ll have to have a second tasting…”

His earlobe was enveloped in the soft insides of Rythian’s mouth. His tongue played with the delicate hanging skin, tugging is just enough to tease. Lalna could feel his body react as his hips shifted. Every nerve lighting up like the main switch had been hit. His moan staggered, unsure whether to let it fly, but it pushed out his mouth before he could subdue it.

As his head dropped to the side, surrendering to let more actions spark his body, the sensation stopped. His chest heaved, stressing to find a fulfilling pace as he braced his opening eyes. Even just the sly grin made his knees knock.

“I think I’ll have to come home with you, to get a full appreciation for every bit of you that looks like a peach…”


End file.
